A Deux: An Aeon Together
by easterngreen
Summary: Through eternity they found each other were together. And so they shall stay. A Love Like No Other: 100 themes firstseason. Mostly UsaMamo, but there are others.READANDCOMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: decided to do the 100 themes from Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. Just to sort of relax- did this one last night-. Read and Review people! A deux is a music term btw, meaning "two only" could be applied to singing (like a duet). These are probably going to be more than 100 words- I'll try my hand at drabbles- but I'll keep them under a 1000 words.

disclaimer: don't own sm

Word count: 843

* * *

A deux: An Aeon Together 

#6. Blue Eyes

* * *

When he was six he suffered through a horrific car accident in which his parents were killed and he lost all memories he might have had of them or childhood. As he lay in the hospital bed, after waking from the coma, he tried to force himself to sleep, but he did not like the darkness that he saw behind his eyelids. He was frightened and he was alone. The doctors had told him his name was Chiba Mamoru, but they could tell him nothing else. He did not know who he was, so he was forced to make up a new person. A person who he hoped _was _Chiba Mamoru, but who wasn't really real. He forced himself to sleep and he dreamt of a palace that was so bright it hurt so see, he dreamt he could see the earth from a veranda on a distant planet, and he dreamt of a blurry half remembered face with lovely blue-blue eyes. 

He was six when he first dreamt of her and even at twenty-one he could not escape her tears or her blue eyes.

* * *

One day he found himself thinking over a cup of coffee. He looked up to watch his friend spread a gregarious smile across his face and laugh with some random costumer. He jerked his gaze away and stared into his cup. He had realized that morning, while flipping his omelet-which he did everyday-, that he had gone and done something that he had always feared he would eventually do. His life had become a predictable pattern, somewhere along the line he had fallen into a rut. He had watched impassively from the side lines as business men, women, and old men had fallen into the rut and he had laughed. His life could never be predictable, he had thought. His life was not even his own- he did not know who he really was- he just _was_. And then suddenly he was in the rut. He knew exactly how his day would go, how he would wake up sweating from dreams of her. How he would ride his motorcycle to school early to study. How he would put on his reading glasses and trek to the park after school to study, how later on in the day he would trek to the Arcade to have a cup of coffee. And finally, how he would tramp back to his Spartan in the even hours and continue to study, only to fall asleep at his desk and dream of her. 

Mamoru had to put a stop to it, he was _determined_ to.

* * *

So he woke up the next morning, still covered in sweat from the dreams of blue eyes and tears. He could not control his subconscious, he justified to himself. He decided that he was going to walk to school, and he left, ditching his leather jacket for a more comfortable green one. He was sure to make this day unpredictable.

He sat through calculus class and wrote notes with a pink pen instead of his usual black one and then, when he felt _really_ daring, he ordered grilled cheese at the on campus café instead of his usual club sandwich. He stopped at a quickie-mart and picked up the tackiest pair of sunglasses he could find. And then he sauntered down the street.

About four blocks away from his apartment building he got a funny tingling feeling and he itched the back of his head and turned to admire the various things set up in the shops lining the blocks leading towards his apartment complex. Strange he had never noticed there was a jewelry shop on this street; he supposed one missed a few things from speeding by on a motorcycle everyday. His head still itched fiercely and he suddenly thought of his princess for a moment.

And then he got smacked in the head by a crumpled up piece of paper. Surprised and not a little irked, he reached up and snatched the thing off of his face. It seemed to be a test paper of some sort, and it had a horrific grade written in bold red and circled a couple of times. He looked up to see the owner, and thrower, of the paper. She was currently complaining loudly to her friend.

"Hey!" He shouted, and then he shouted something else. And her head shot up and she glared at him with very blue eyes. For a minute his brain froze but his defenses managed to shoot out an insult. As she began screaming at him he tossed the paper back at her, suddenly wanting her as far away from him as she could be.When she stomped away, for a moment he turned to watch her. Well, he decided, strangelyhappy, as he watched her make an obscene face at him from a distance. My existance is not mundane! He turned back to the jewelry store and eyed a sapphire, noting the pretty azure color.

That night he was sure he didn't dream about the princess.

But he did dream about blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it! Review,review,review! 


	2. No Chance

**a/n: this is a 100 word drabble from mamo-chan's POV, I like writing him a lot! **

**Read and Review please! And for those of you who read The Antique Locket, well, I'm working on the next chapter, but school is eating my brain! Enjoy this yummy angst!**

**Do Not Own SM.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sailor Moon Drabble**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No Chance**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He imagines himself getting caught in the rain with her, sharing an umbrella and having her walking-willingly- with him to his apartment.

He imagines himself laughing with her. Smiling. Being happy with her. He stirs his straw in the thick sludge his friend calls a milkshake and realizes that he hasn't been happy for a very long time.

Years…

He watches her reflection in the counter laugh. He watches her reflection smile, but whenever he actually looks at her all he sees is a scowl and darkened blue eyes.

He knows he has no chance.

But he comes back anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
